Ancient line
by kawaii-kelly
Summary: Sakura gets brought back in time by some unknown force. Once there she meets Syoaran, prince of Briton and his comrads. but i assure you this is not those fairy tale "everything is perfect" story but well..just read it .And soo my story begins...
1. The arrival

I Don't Own Card captors, though I wish I did. I got this story idea from I novel I recently read 'the Ancient Future'- which by the way I don't own either.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It was a typical normal grizzly day in Briton, as Sakura Kinomoto was driving along a dirt road towards her Aunts home. Well what she thought was her Aunts home. "Dammit! Where the hell am I now?" Sakura was getting frustrated with the map. Sighing and calming herself she pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
"Can't exactly ask for directions", she said to no one in particular, while glancing around at the deserted area. "I don't see why dad is so fond of this place." Her dad is a Briton Himself, yet lived in Tokyo, Japan. He studied the History of Briton, and even spoke the old language. He spoke this to both his son and daughter, so which they speak as well and would have full conversations in ancient Briton speech.  
  
He told she should go on a vacation and suggest she go see the sights of Briton. Her Family was quite rich, so she had no need of having a job and her family didn't push it either. Her mother, was a famous musician, and travelled around the world playing the violin with a famous orchestra.  
  
It was Nightfall about now, the moon shinning through making it somewhat visible. Sakura got out of the car, and going nowhere in particular crossed the road to an open field. Noting the dangers, however not really minding because Sakura is a black belt in Tae-Kwon-Doe. She and her brother Touya would enter as many competitions as they could. Until one fateful year at a tournament, Touya received a severe blow to the head. He was Fine to begin with and the doctors at the competition said he would be fine. However the next day he was dead. Sakura hasn't been the same since. 


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2.  
  
As Sakura ventured out of the car she took her belongings with her. She wasn't like other girls, like most 18 year olds. She wore a simple shirt, with a denim jacket over the top, and a pair of ¾ loose fitting jeans. She wore army boots on her feet, which were also steel cap. Her long aurban hair was down and flowed down to her waist.  
  
She got her backpack and her saxophone out, also her CD player and camera and shoved them into her pack. She then left the car on the side of the road and ventured over the fields.  
  
While walking along she was listing to her music. She ventured along the grassy meadows taking in the sights. She suddenly realised where she was when she stumbled upon a ring of stones. These stones where supposedly the old Kings, turned to stone by an evil witch.  
  
Sakura suddenly found herself in the middle of these stones. Funny that she would find herself here on this particular night. She decided to meditate, not really bothered bout heading back to the car. She sat down lotus style and began her meditation.  
  
Suddenly a light was steadily growing around her. It was warm and fuzzy but didn't take much notice thing it was her 'chi' energy. It wasn't until it got extremely light that she opened her eyes. To her surprise, she found the light swirly up around her. Freaking a little she went to move. The light suddenly flashed and then all went black.  
  
When Sakura awoke it was daylight. There was something buzzing around her head. She caught sight of a little ball of light and shooed it away. Putting her hand to her forehead and rubbing where the light was, then pulling away notice some blue ink on her finger tips. Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a mirror to examen her forehead. There clearly painted in detail was a mark of a dragon. Just as she was to wipe it off she heard a loud sound approaching her. Pulling a cap from her bag and placing it on her head to cover the mark she went to investigate.  
  
The thundering of hooves could be heard and Sakura made for the sound. Suddenly She saw a band of men ridding towards her. "Oi!" she shouted. The men looked startled. They were looking at her strangely and she them for they were dressed in old armour. Thinking this was fake and they were just dressed up she tried talking again. "My name is Sakura and I'm was on my to my aunt's place when my car broke down and I was just wondering if you could help me or where I could get help?" The leader of the group, or what Sakura thought since he stood out compared to the other men and had better looking armour on spoke up. "What tongue be thou speaking? And what manner of clothing is that for a woman to be wearing?" "Excuse me!" Sakura bellowed, however noticing that they were using the old Briton language. " She be a witch your majesty!" the knight beside the leader spoke up.  
  
The leader however was to busy looking at Sakura, noticing the resemblance between her and his own dead mother. The likeness was astonishing. All the way down to the green eyes. "Your majesty!!" His fellow night yelled to gain his attention. "What dost thou want Brockwell?" "A fight!" 


End file.
